


See you again, Mike

by BrightBlueSkyler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mileven, One Shot, POV First Person, Reunions, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mileven fluff, mileven one shot, mileven oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueSkyler/pseuds/BrightBlueSkyler
Summary: El "died" ... And 20-year-old Mike goes to Chicago. He goes to a bar called "Apocalypse" and founds out that every Friday someone comes in ...Someone very familiar...
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 7





	See you again, Mike

El was already gone for 5 years. Mike was already 20, but his ears were still ringing "Goodbye Mike." He got used to it and just moved on. But not like a normal guy in his 20s. He was withdrawn, especially towards girls, did not meet them all, for some reason he stopped eating waffles and did not lead a normal life as a teenager. He never went to parties, never went on dates, never drank, never smoked, always came home until 8:00 pm, and usually had no friends other than Will, Dustin, and Lucas. Max also became his friend, but only after a year of communication. With Susie: Dustin's girlfriend, he quickly became friends. Will had something the same as Mike: in his entire life, he also had no one (although when he came out as bisexual, Max really tried to get him a boyfriend). 

The only big change is that he used to be a nerd, but now there were a hundred girls under his feet, eager to go with him to the bar. But, as we said, everyone is unsuccessful.  
The girls liked Mike for various reasons: Mike was no longer called by names, as his offenders were afraid that now a bald girl would appear from around the corner and send them all to hell. The second that he was much more beautiful: wide shoulders, beautiful curls, high growth and cheekbones, and a jawline about which it seemed that you could cut yourself, only replenished the image of a handsome man. But Mike knew that all these girls just wanted to be known as the girl of the school king. None of them were friends with Mike prior to his popularity and so they were all fake smiles. Unlike El, who fell in love with Mike for who he really was. She taught him kindness and sincerity from the very beginning.  
And here he is: Mike, leaving Hawkins for the first time in his life. Heading to Chicago.

***

The train banged its wheels on the rails, making a relaxing sound. Chicago was on the horizon, and I had already packed my things. It was evening. Now Mike needed to check into his hotel, and in the evening he could go somewhere. For example a bar. Meet someone? Who am I kidding? Even if I go to a bar, I won't have the courage. And if I go up to someone, then “Goodbye, Mike” rings in my ears, and I feel like a traitor. You can't just forget about her like a rag. All my friends said that I needed to let her go, forget. Honestly, I would also like this, but my conscience would not allow it. But won't I live my whole life like this? She died, Mike! And cut your nose that she is no more! More precisely ... I didn't know that. A year after El's "death", the sheriff confessed to me that he hid her, but she ran away from him. She could be understood ... But was she alive now if Brenner had grabbed her? With such thoughts, I got on the train, as if I was listening on the radio:  
\- Central Station Chicago! Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination. Don't forget to take your things. Have a nice day!'  
I quickly got up and got off the dusty train. Chicago greeted me with the smell of cigarettes and flowers. Skyscrapers and a starry sky towered above me.And I immediately fell in love with megalopolises.

***

After registering, I immediately asked where the nearest bars were, where soft drinks were sold. I was recommended one called “Apocalypse”. Leaving the hotel, I called a taxi. After 10 minutes of waiting, a black taxi came to me. There was a fat, old man with an unpleasant smile. He was wearing a leather jacket, and gold teeth were visible from his mouth. He looked like those biker grandfathers from the movies. The look was completed by cheap sunglasses and a cigarette in the mouth.  
\- Hi baby. - He said, gritting his teeth and a terrible smell of cigarettes poured out of his mouth, - where?  
\- To the bar. “Apocalypse ".  
\- Have you decided to take your chance? - he asked when I got into the car and we left.  
\- What do you mean? - I was surprised - this is my first time in Chicago, something special in that bar?  
\- Well, you know the boy ... - he sighed strangely, - every Friday, which is, today, a girl appears in that bar. I don’t know why she chooses that one. Always asks for non-alcoholic strawberry lemonade, and sits down at the same table every time.  
\- So what? - I was surprised - what is strange about the girl?  
“You see, my boy. Everyone says that she is very beautiful. To be honest, I don't know what she looks like, I just heard. I often pick up frustrated guys who get kicked out of the bar for being too molest. They say she…well I don’t know, never seen her. She's been kicking off hundreds of guys for a couple of years now! - He snorted. - We don't know her name, nothing! But somehow everyone sticks to it like dust to lamps!  
We drove up to a bar and I swallowed. If she's been going to this bar for a couple of years and this old man can pick up at least one boy every week ... she must be very pretty!  
I gave the man ten dollars and he left. There were a couple of guys my age at the entrance to the bar. They were discussing something loudly. There were three of them, and one somehow bent down. I went up to them and heard their conversation.  
**  
\- No dude! You have already invited her 52 times! No...’  
Then they heard me. All three turned their heads at once.  
\- Forgot something? - asked the dark-haired with an attitude.  
I asked shyly:  
\- Have you been begging her for a year? Aren't you tired of it? ‘- the blond sighed.  
\- You know ... she's just awesome!’  
\- Why does she keep turning you off all the time?  
The blond opened his mouth but the redhead answered for him.  
\- They say that she is waiting for someone.  
\- A few years?  
\- Yes, don’t know why she isn’t over him yet. Sounds like an asshole to me! – the dark haired man said with a Scottish accent. – leavening tha’ girl waiting for so long! Damn.  
\- But anyway- I looked at the blonde - you can't invite her for a whole year! '  
Suddenly the blond smiled a sly smile.  
\- We bet she will kick your ass? 100 dollars! '  
Everyone stood in a slight shock. The redhead looked at his friend  
\- Not ‘we’ bet but you, I am out of here!’ – he said and left us, going to the bar.  
I bit my lip ... there is a huge chance that I will lose ... but $ 100! This is a lot!  
I don’t know what turned me, what is a sudden income of adrenaline? I don’t know…  
\- Okay! - I held out his hand and he shook it.  
\- Let's go in already! '  
And we went in. The bar was large and bright. All in marble and on the wall there were different dictions. There were a lot of tables and the most important thing: a lot of guys (and I noticed some girls that were hiding in the corner ‘cause homophobia). They were all whispering and placing bets. Almost all the tables were occupied. Except for one: that must have been her table. The guys asked for a beer, and I asked for lemonade. We were given drinks and we stood near the wall looking at the table. We waited about ten minutes. Then the door opened gently. The whole bar, which at first was all noisy, fell silent and there was a deathly silence like I was attending someone’s funeral. She came in and I have to say: she was very beautiful. She had beautiful long legs. Narrow waist and broad shoulders. She didn't look like those magazine models. She was not seductive, did not have long curls, not wide hips, not large breasts. No! She was wearing a beautiful, bright dress with strange patterns, it was in the style of modernity. She was wearing sneakers with exactly five centimeters of the sole. They were white and flowers were painted on them with acrylic paints. The girl herself had a flat figure. She was wearing pink sunglasses, but they were so thick that the eyes could not be seen. Bracelets flashed on both wrists. She had curly bob hair, a blonde-brown color. There was pale pink lipstick on her lips. As soon as she got up, it smelled like cinnamon rolls.

The blond stepped up to me and whispered.  
\- She never takes off her glasses. Therefore, some people call her Medusa. '  
The girl ordered strawberry lemonade. Before she did this, she seemed to me really very beautiful, but not the kind that needs to be invited for a year. As soon as I heard her voice, I immediately realized that you can stick on it for at least ten years. The voice was soft and clear, like a mountain stream. It immediately clouded my mind. Like a drug. Her intoxication crept into my brain and I blissfully wanted to roll my eyes. I wanted her to speak without pauses, every day. For me. She as if nothing had happened, sat down at her table. She sat so that she rested sideways on the back of the chair, her hand in which was the bottle, hanging from the back. She opened the lid and began to drink the liquid, smacking her lips sweetly. I didn't understand what happened to her: but she was so beautiful that I wanted to hug her and say that she was beautiful. And hear that she loves you in return. Fly on the waves and sniff her hair. Maybe this was the moment when I abandoned El? Maybe it's time to face her death and approach this one? Yes! Mike, stop thinking like she's alive! You only knew her for a month, and you let her ruin your whole life. I watched a couple of people approach her and she begins to explain that she is waiting for someone, or that this is not the same, or that they are just friends. Excitement seized me. After all, if she turned everyone off for a couple of years: why am I an exception? But my thoughts were quickly interrupted.  
\- Hey, boy! - The redhead whispered - that's it, you have to go! - ‘I wanted to resist, but I was pushed and I was right next to her. I just looked at her back. Hundreds of eyes looked at me. Like: come on boy, bolder! I went up to her face and looked at her. She looked down and drank her lemonade without paying any attention to me. I hesitated and after a couple of seconds asked:  
\- Um ... hello! Can we meet? ' I felt uncomfortable mixed with despair. Whispered from all sides. I've heard the jingle of coins and words like "fiasco". I was already ready to hear the refusal. She raised her head cautiously. Stop! I'm finished! But then I saw her bottle of lemonade fall, which broke on the floor and the pink liquid flowed all over the floor. Everyone was looking at me, including her. She only opened her mouth but then caught herself and quickly closed it. She stood up and took my hand. Everyone looked at me in amazement. She swallowed and asked:  
\- "Is your name Mike Wheeler?" - This was said with caution, as if she was afraid that I would refuse. But I didn't care, from her lips, her soft voice said my name. But then, catching the meaning of what I said, I answered.  
\- Y-yes. I'm Mike Wheeler. '  
Everyone looked at me with such amazement that it seemed like a current ran through the veins of those present. Didn't the girl wait? She took my hand even tighter. She went to the counter and put one dollar on it.  
\- This is for the broken bottle. - She turned to the audience - You will not see me again! '  
She broke into a smile and pulled me out of the bar. While they were pulling me out, I threw a glance at the blonde: supposedly, you can leave your 100 dollars. I'm lucky enough, you don’t have to.

She dragged me farther and farther from the bar. I didn't try to ask where she was going. We walked through the streets until we shaved into a small dead end. It was a small street completely surrounded by skyscrapers. But they didn't entrance or a door here. At the end of the street there was a small bench and a fountain. Everything was decorated with bushes of roses and hydrangeas.  
\- Are you Mike Wheeler?  
\- Y-yes!  
\- You're not lying to me? - she looked at me hands-on through glasses. I really wanted to see her eyes, but she suddenly caught herself and hid her eyes. I sighed.  
\- No, I'm not lying! I'm Mike Wheeler. '  
She smiled such a smile that she was terribly familiar to me. As if I had a distant past connected with this smile.  
\- What is your most important date!  
\- W-what? What do you need that for?  
\- Just do it! The date when your whole world turned upside down! '  
I thought. November 6th ... the date I saw her. That treasure became the fault of all nightmares, hallucinations, screams at night and abnormal life.  
"November 6th ... yes, that is the date."  
The girl suddenly screamed triumphantly. She started to run near the fountain and smiled charmingly. Suddenly she quickly stopped beside me. I watched her take her glasses in her hands and take them off. And the eyes ... those eyes. I knew them, I didn't remember where, but I remembered them. Here they are in front of him.  
"Y-your eyes ... I've seen them before." Now they began to fill with tears.  
\- Of course you saw them! Idiot! 'She laughed with happiness, and put away her bracelets. There was a number on the left wrist: 011.  
Mike couldn't believe his eyes. Before him was his El ... HIS El. He couldn't breathe normally. Before him was El. Alive and real, not a dream. This is reality! He came up and hugged her and she answered him with the same.  
***  
\- Have you seen him?  
'No, he hasn't come out yet.' Max answered Lucas while they searched for Mike's curly head at Hawkins station.  
The train from Chicago had just arrived, and passengers had just started getting out of the cars.

\- Maybe he got lost? Dustin suggested.

\- Mike? Lost? Come on ....- Maxine waved him off - What could have happened to him this month? Nothing interesting happens to y’all at all!

\- Sometimes something happens! Well, we already told you: the upside down, el…

\- Yes, yes, I already know this topic. - The girl rolled her eyes - You had a friend with telekinesis! Just believe it! Come on, Will, you know this isn't true. You have no evidence, moreover, I think that you came up with this whole story so that I could make friends with you! And now y’all keep saying that to not seem like suckers. '

Will rolled his eyes but smiled: he himself would not have believed if he were suddenly told that his friends were fighting monsters. So he thought until his thoughts were interrupted by Dustin pointing a finger at Mike's curly head.

\- Guys! The object has appeared! '  
Mike emerged from the crowd, he was more smiling than usual and looked at them all in a strange way.

\- Hi! How are you buddy?  
\- Could not be better!  
\- What? Was it your virginity? - Lucas joked.  
\- No, not at all.  
\- In terms of? - Max didn’t understand.  
\- I think I need to introduce someone ... '  
\- YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND? Did our boy defeat his fears and himself? - Dustin immediately began to cuddle him.

\- So what? - Max immediately began to stretch her head - Where is she? '  
\- She will come now, she is worried and a bit nervous. '  
\- Why should she worry? We are not monsters.  
\- Well, I told her about you...  
\- For what? - Interrupted him the red-haired - This is terribly not tactful.  
\- “She asked for it herself.”

Maxine raised her eyebrows but then her gaze fell on a not tall girl who was walking towards Mike.  
She wore a knee-length pink raincoat with a strap. She also wore her pink glasses and high heels.  
\- That's her?'  
Everyone turned their heads and looked at El, who was walking towards them. She smiled sweetly.  
\- Mike! Well, I found you! Are they friends of yours? This is Dustin, and this is Max, right? Where are we going now? - She spoke terribly fast and was very agitated, especially when she saw Will. This did not go unnoticed.  
"With you, um," - Will stammered, - "is everything okay?"  
The girl ignored the question and asked Mike in a practical whisper, but everyone heard it anyway.

-Is it he?' - Instead of answering, Mike nodded slightly and the girl stood next to Will somehow stooping.  
\- I ... uh ... my name is .. '  
\- Jane! - Wheeler replied instead.  
\- Meet my girlfriend. '  
There was an awkward silence and the ambiance piled up.  
\- 'Well ... I'm Max.' - Maxine offered her first hand.  
\- Nice to meet you.'  
And again the silence, broken only by the sounds of cars.  
“Why did you ask about me?”  
\- It's better not to talk about it here. Let's go to Mike. '

The idea was accepted and everyone went to Mike's.

***

Coming out of the mouse and standing near the Wheeler's house, Jane looked very melancholy at the house. She looked at Mike and asked:  
\- Basement?'  
He just nodded and smiled at Jane. She simply, as if already knowing the way, went to the backyard, perhaps went to the door to the basement.

Everyone looked at Mike in disbelief. He just mumbled something about his mom, who doesn't like Jane staying at his place.

\- So, Mike, you are not finishing something. How does she know where the door to the basement is?  
\- Soon you will find out. Just don't say anything to my mom.

They entered the house with their suitcases and immediately went to the basement. Karen Wheeler didn't meet them along the way, which was good.  
When they got up, Jane was not in the basement. Mike pushed them forcibly onto the sofa. Everyone looked at him with even greater bewilderment. He only smiled maliciously.

\- Mike, what's going on?  
\- "Just wait."  
Suddenly Lucas saw Jane's silhouette outside the door.  
\- How will she enter?  
Ignoring this remark, he looked at Jane's silhouette and smiled even wider.  
\- And the show begins! '  
As if by voice, the door opened and Jane stood behind it. At first, everyone was surprised: how could she open the door?

But then Dustin noticed something.  
\- Lucas ... from her ... from the nose ... '  
But Lucas had already noticed. Jane's nose was bleeding. The same blood that came from El's nose.

The same one, just cautiously entered the basement. She began to search with her eyes for a small house of bedspreads and blankets. And I found it.  
Carefully she walked towards him and swallowed. Her. Here began the white line of her life . She carefully sat down in the house.

To them was the following picture: a beautiful girl was sitting in a house made of blankets with a walkie-talkie in her hands. Her nose was bleeding.  
Mike took the Lego Star Wars ship from the shelf and put it right next to Jane. She closed her eyes and the ship began to float in the air. After a couple of seconds, he crashed to the floor.

Suddenly Jane, jumping off the floor, ran towards Mike and immediately hugged him. He just kissed the top of her head and whispered, but everyone could hear.  
\- El... I missed you so much.

***

Green light penetrated from the dirty windows into the large room. It was the large Hangar where the Kali gang used to be based. With an unpleasant creak, opening the heavy, metal door, two people went inside: Mike and El. They both talked merrily among themselves.

\- And then Lucas invites Max to the dance!  
\- Are they together?  
\- Yes, you can imagine! When they said this, everyone was shocked! Hopefully I don’t have to say that Max has dumped Lucas a hundred times! '

At this joke, Odie burst into a melodic laugh and smiled at Mike with a silly but friendly smile.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. How beautiful she is ...  
These thin fingers, long nails, charming, chestnut curls to the shoulders, eyes, like oceans of honey, like little star constellations, moles. Just terribly pretty freckles that he just wanted to kiss ... And this smile ... this damn smile and laughter ... like music in his ears.  
When he sheltered her in his basement ... he did not even suspect that he was sheltering a beauty.

Mike knew many beautiful girls. There were very attractive girls from the old class. But they were all hypocrites. They would only have good status and give them money!

Mike knew many beautiful girls. There were very attractive girls from the old class.

But how to say ... attractive by model magazine standards:

1) Big booty  
2) Big breasts  
3) No hair on the legs  
4) Thin as a stick  
5) White American  
6) and a skirt from 20 centimeters from the knee  
Oh yes! Let's not forget about the hair that smelled of varnish, half-meter shoulder straps, fake smiles, and instead of skin - a plaster of powder.  
As they say:  
Hairless, careless and zero awareness  
Of course, there was nothing wrong with being like that, but the standards of women’s beauty really bothered Mike.  
And all these girls completely mocked themselves, so that they would not be sued by those fucking magazines!

And El ... it was not only pleasant to be with her, but also comfortable. All problems disappeared and Mike had a wild desire to live.

Not to exist, as he did before, but to live. Enjoy every day, smile for no reason. Be happy with the ice cream you bought, just like in childhood.

El led him to a large staircase and they climbed to the second floor.  
There was a large hall with doors. Odie opened the cleanest door and they entered. Mike was introduced to a small studio. Apparently, El decided not to worry about the rest of the hangar, and left it in its original form. But her own studio was different.

Firstly, it did not have green glass like in other windows, here they were soft pink, which gave the studio a pleasant ambiance. The studio was also much cleaner than the rest of the Hangar.

The entire floor was covered with Japanese tatami mat. Only near the bed was a small rug with a long pile. The room was furnished in Japanese-American style. The bed was made from bamboo with a wardrobe in front of it. It had mirrors instead of doors. There was a small table near the bed. Next to it, a chair with at least ten pillows. They were all chaotically scattered all over the chair. There was a refrigerator near the cabinet. There was a Kettle and a small micro-cup on it, and on it were more than ten packs of waffles.

Because of the waffles, Mike smiled –El didn’t change.

\- I will go to the toilet quickly, while you settle down and feel at home!  
\- I will wait.  
El left and Mike was left alone. Now he could look at the details of the room and he noticed a couple of interesting things:

• El had at least 10 different kinds of teas.  
• She had two mugs and both with pictures of flowers.  
• Instead of plates, waffle boxes.  
• There were real tulips in the vase on the table.  
• A bunch of disks of Guns n 'roses and ThePolice.  
• El had a small diary.

Diary ... it became interesting.

There he would have expected anything, but not a content page as in a book. Apparently El didn’t know that a content page, was only needed in real books, and not in diaries.

The content page was pretty interesting:

About Mike .......... page 4  
About Kali ........... page 24  
About Me ............. page 23  
My life ..... page 25  
What I like .... page 97  
What I don't like .... p104  
My life 2 .......... page 105

Wow, 20 pages about him. Mike raised his eyebrows and flicked over to the About Mike page.  
About him...there was only fluff  
<< Dear diary, I like Mike. Not like Kali or Vicky. I don't even know how ... Kali said it was called crush ... crush ... strange word! It's so funny! As if I want to make him sick!  
Kali she has a crush on Vicky. But Vicky doesn’t know that Kali likes Vicky. Well, I told her that. Then they came together hand in hand, after that. Kali said that you shouldn't tell others your crush. I asked why and she replied that it was personal, especially awful if the crush himself found out. It's scary if he doesn't feel the way you do... Does Mike feel that way about me? I'm sure yes. Kali said that if people touch their lips, it is like a declaration of love. Love is very cool, but a sad thing: you smile when you think about your "object" of love, you feel good next to him or her, you are happy for him ... but this is also very sad! You cannot live without him, you are sad about him and you want this person to be near. I tried to talk with Mike, but the rules established by Hopper I could not ignore. But I followed him every day. They got Max at school, Mike doesn't like her. Mike doesn't like Joyce smoking. Vicky, by the way, smokes. Does it sometimes smell like nicitine ... or nicotine? I don’t remember! Well, in short, I really like Mike VERY VERY VERY MUCH. I like everything about him. That he looks like a cute, little frog (for some reason it is not considered cute ???: /), he is kind, he thinks that I am beautiful, he has cute curls, he has a cute nose, he has cute eyes, he has a cute smile, he is just a lump of cuteness! He is sincere and good! And I love him! Even how he smells good like vanilla! He just has the sweetest smile! Or have I already said that? Well, in short, I love him very much! ♡ >>

Mike closed the book in shock, he would never have thought that someone could love him SO much. He saw in El such sincerity and desire to love that it was off the charts.  
Odie opened the door and walked over to Mike with a charming smile.  
\- Why are you silent? You look like you've been told to listen to Madonna for the rest of your life. '

Mike laughed. So not only El’s beauty had a glow-up, but also her humor.

\- Madonna is not that bad!  
\- Are you kidding? She has a voice like a fried chicken! ThePolice and Guns n 'roses, better for a hundred precent  
\- I agree with the Police, but Guns n 'roses… no!  
\- Oh my God Mike! You broke my fragile heart! '  
El went to the closet and pulled out the band's oversized T-shirt.  
\- Here! Official merchandise!  
\- You, I see, seriously love their music.  
\- And then! I don’t listen to anything else.  
\- Favorite songs?  
\- Every breath you take and Message in a bottle from the Police and of course Sweet child o 'mine from Guns n' roses!  
\- Sweet Child o mine is certainly a good song! But let's not talk about that now ... '  
El frowned and said.  
\- I noticed that the diary lays on the table in a different way ... What have you read? '  
This was not expected and Mike was very surprised. El is very good at small details.  
-"I read ... about myself."  
El immediately blushed and wanted to say something, but did not have time. Mike shut her up with a kiss.  
Not such a kiss as in adult films where they immediately jump onto the bed after that, but a sweet, childish kiss. Just a light touch of the lips. But so nice ...  
El and Mike had a bunch of fireworks exploding in their heads.  
After when they broke away from each other, Odie pressed hard against Mike.  
-“You don’t even know how long I have been waiting for this ...” said she.  
\- And I - Mike gasped.

***

\- El... I missed you so much.  
\- And I...

Wait…What do you mean, El? That same El?  
She's dead, isn't she?  
Max was shocked. She seemed to be struck with thunder. All this time, was everything the AV club said was true?  
About the upside down, El, Demogorgon and Will? All this nonsense about telekinesis and the lab?  
Dustin suddenly pounced on Mike and Odie and yelled:  
\- El! We thought you were dead! '  
And hugged her.  
Lucas walked up to them and hugged them too. Now it was something like a small lump of people. As a matter of fact, it was a small lump of people.  
Will, carefully, unhurriedly, got up and walked towards El. He also sat down beside her and joined the lump.  
\- Thank you El ... for everything...  
\- Actually, you don’t need to thank me - she immediately perked up - I pulled you into this crap, I pulled you out of this crap! '  
\- Wow, your vocabulary has replenished! - Dustin expressed his opinion.  
\- Especially curse words!  
\- Mike!  
\- What? It's true! '  
El shook her head but smiled.  
\- Go to hell!  
\- Go to what?  
\- To me! - And El again squeezed him into an embrace. Needless to say, he blushed.  
Suddenly the cellar door boiled open and Nancy entered the cellar.  
\- Mike! You are back! Who is sitting here ... - Nancy looked at El - Who are you?  
-'Nancy ...' Mike stammered. 'This is ... This is El.'

The older sister's face cannot be well described. The amount of shock…Nancy looked at El.

Without saying anything, Nancy quickly went downstairs and hugged her.  
\- Lord! I'm so glad you're alive! Are you okay? - She pulled her away and grabbed her face in her hands.  
\- Wow, what a beauty! - She looked at Mike - You're lucky!  
\- Nanc!  
Suddenly they heard the doorbell and steps.  
\- It's Hop and Joyce! They came to dinner today because you came! – She said to Mike  
By the way El - Nancy turned her head back to Odie - They are now together.  
\- Together, together?  
\- Yeah. And I think you want to see them too? '  
Having received a nod from El, everyone got up and hurried to the door. Nancy quickly opened it and went into the hall. Other members of the club followed her. Only El remained.  
\- You're going? - Will asked.  
\- Let me be a surprise. - She urged Will.  
He shrugged his shoulders and went.  
El listened to all the voices outside the door.  
\- Hello, Mike! How are you?  
\- Hi Jim. Could not be better!  
\- We have a surprise for you.  
\- What a surprise? - Even through the door, El heard that Hopper frowned.  
\- We'll find out now, Hop. - said Joyce and honey poured into El's heart. Joyce something like a mother to her  
\- One two Three! - Max opened the door and El saw both. Joyce has new wrinkles, but her hair is long and beautiful. Hopper hasn't changed in any way. He was so dear...  
-“Dad...” She pounced on Hopper and hugged him.  
Jim pulled away from El and looked at her in amazement ...  
\- Ellie... you are alive ... '

There were tears in his eyes and he smiled at her. Joyce joined them and looked at Odie with the most pleasant look.  
\- I am so glad...'  
Everyone joined their embrace.  
And El... she never felt better. She was at home.  
I hope it is not necessary to say that Max and El became best of friends, El made friends with Steve and Robin and she no longer felt like a monster. And how can you feel like a monster when you are with people who love you?


End file.
